


Is this love?

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: Akiharu Canon OneShots [3]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Akihiko POV"Blond locks looked brownish in the light of dawn, tangled and messy in front of Haruki's beautiful brows. Akihiko leaned his face on his hand over the pillow, reaching for his boyfriend's cheek with the other.His boyfriend.Haruki.It was crazy."
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Akiharu Canon OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892806
Comments: 22
Kudos: 142
Collections: Given Exchange - Winter 2020





	Is this love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaomochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaomochi/gifts).



> It's my first soft akiharu and I think it was about time!  
> I hope you like it cause I'm so soft for them ♥

_I need you by my side_   
_To tell me it's alright_   
_'Cause I don't think I can take anymore_   
_Is this love that I'm feeling_   
_Is this the love that I've been searching for_   
_Is this love or am I dreaming_   
_This must be love_   
_'Cause it's really got a hold on me_

[ _—Is this love? - Whitesnake_ ](https://youtu.be/GOJk0HW_hJw)

* * *

He wasn't used to that feeling.

His green eyes opened in the dimly lighted room, no traces of anxiety of any sort in his chest, breathing calmed and at peace instead. The warmth of a body at his back felt reassuring, an anchor, quite the opposite to what he was used to. The weight on his shoulders lighter than ever, and he turned in bed trying not to take the comforter with him. 

Blond locks looked brownish under the light of dawn, tangled and messy in front of Haruki's beautiful brows. Akihiko leaned his face on his hand over the pillow, reaching for his boyfriend's cheek with the other.

_His boyfriend._

_Haruki._

It was crazy.

But the overwhelming sensation just by looking at him wasn't surprising. His delicate features, soft skin, so handsome. Knowing that he trusted him again, well, that he got that trust back little by little, made _things_ to his heart.

He wasn't still sure one hundred percent of deserving it, even when Haruki repeated himself over and over again.

Akihiko licked his lips remembering the soft kisses from the night before, tender and a bit uncertain. Shy from Haruki's part, cautious from his. He didn't want to screw things up again so he just took what he could without asking for more.

They had time, plenty of it.

Akihiko moved some blonde locks away from his sleeping face, amazed by how _beautiful_ Haruki was. On the outside, of course, but especially on the inside.

He was his favorite person and he forgave him everything between whispers and kisses, tender caresses, and some tears. Happy tears. He understood his situation, that all that happened what it felt now like a lifetime ago, was a huge mistake and still, _still,_ Akihiko didn't feel like deserving his forgiveness.

Haruki's brows twitched and his eyes opened slowly, focusing on Akihiko's face. A warm, sleepy smile curled his lips and Akihiko's heart. 

"How long have you been staring, you creep?" Haruki murmured behind the blankets.

"Long enough to notice your drooling" he teased. His brow furrowed and even when his lips were hidden, he knew there was a pout on them.

"I don't…" A hand came out from the blankets to touch the side of his own mouth, making Akihiko's deep laugh shake them both.

"Did you sleep well with me on your bed? Do I take too much space?" 

"Are you kidding me?" His voice sounded softer than ever, a bit raspy in the best way possible, "I haven't slept this good in ages".

"Hmmm, glad to hear that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own bed" the comment made Haruki click his tongue, kicking Akihiko's shin under the covers.

"I'm far from uncomfortable, if it wasn't…" a pretty pink covered Haruki's cheeks, hiding his face lower under the sheets, "if it weren't because of my morning breath I'd kiss you again".

"Don't let that be an impediment" Akihiko pulled softly from the wall of blankets without moving from the spot, "do you want me to kiss you?"

His blush deepened and his golden eyes dropped to focus on his mouth, "I just like those piercings a lot"

Akihiko always found Haruki's shyness cute and alluring, that's why he usually teased him by touching his hair. And now, half-naked in his bed, the affectionate smile just curled his lips, filling his green eyes with love and devotion.

No one made him feel like this.

Ever.

Haruki scooted closer, hesitating right before a tender brush of lips. They were a bit dry and yeah, morning breath indeed, but he couldn't care less.

Akihiko dared to kiss him back, and it was more than enough for Haruki to touch his chest, the scarce blonde hairs in there, his neck. 

Akihiko sighed in the kiss, melting under his soft and warm touch, hungry for more, blessed for what he already had. Haruki gave him the tiniest peck on his lips to kiss the tip of his nose right after. 

His cheeks.

His chin.

His temples and hair.

Before he noticed, his arms surrounded Haruki's lean frame, sighing against his chest in a trembling release of air. 

"Hey, it's everything ok?" 

It was more than that and he wanted to say it out loud. The lump in his throat was hard to swallow because it was too much and he wasn't used to it.

He wasn't used to be loved. Really loved. Pampered. He wasn't used to this kind of affection, of knowing that someone cared for him.

"I-I didn't know that—" he had to swallow, his eyes burning just like his chest, bursting with so many emotions, "I didn't know love could be like this".

"Aki…" He could hear the worry in his voice and it was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm ok. It's just- thanks, thank you" He tightened the hug, a little puff of air coming from Haruki's lungs. If it was painful, he didn't complain.

"Love is supposed to feel this way, I think", his words fell just like a balsam over his wounded heart and soul, small tears rolling over his cheeks, "I've always thought that love would be feeling like home with you in my arms, cozy and safe".

_Safe._

He wasn't embarrassed for crying, after all, he could be himself with Haruki. But there was so much that he had to get used to. Everything he thought he knew was wrong. Akihiko had to learn how to love again, and the key was in Haruki's tender kisses, touches, and warm eyes.

For the first time, he didn't need sex to feel good, to make things feel right.

They already were.

"I'm sorry" the apology was still coming from his lips when Haruki leaned over him, swallowing his words in a bruising kiss. It was so sudden to feel his tongue inside his mouth that Akihiko couldn't do more than inhaling deeply.

"I love you" even when he knew Haruki's feelings, the confession made his heartbeat skyrocket over the ceiling. And that amused smirk hit him like a truck, "even when your breath is disgusting".

"At least I don't drool"

Haruki's bite on his nose followed by Akihiko's fake gagging started a fierce tickle attack that lasted until both of them were laughing like maniacs, screaming, and pushing each other out from the bed.

Between kisses and chuckles, they kissed some more. And some more until their lips felt swollen and their stomachs were growling because, well, food would be incredible.

Right there, cooking some breakfast for both, pouring coffee in unmatched cups, he knew everything would be different. That he will discover love right by his side.

And now that he knew what love _really_ felt like, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.


End file.
